


April Fools

by Hallospaceboyy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallospaceboyy/pseuds/Hallospaceboyy
Summary: Sabrina plays an April Fools prank on the Queen of Hell and the High Priestess.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I haven't had any creative urge of any kind in quite a while, but this idea popped into my head, and I thought I'd attempt to share it with you all. I kind of feel our fave ladies may be slightly out of character in this, but I hope it's still satisfactory nonetheless, and I think these feelings may just be my self doubt in my abilities.   
> I do reread my work several times before posting, but can't guarantee no typos, so apologies if there are! I also may consider making this multi chapter if I can think where to go with it, if that's something people are interested in.  
> Hope everyone is keeping safe, and if anyone has any ideas they'd like me to try and write, feel free to hit me up via the comments below, on Instagram, or on Tumblr, all with the same username.   
> Xx

“And as mortals say on this particular day of the year, ‘April Fools!’ You can both STAY in there until you learn to get along!” Sabrina gave a satisfactory smirk as she charmed the lock of Zelda’s study at the academy, with the Queen of Hell and her High Priestess trapped inside. Lilith and Zelda had been bickering incessantly, as they always did during their meetings regarding the restructuring of the coven. Sabrina was fed up, everyone was fed up, with the two women stubbornly keeping up the facade of their hatred toward one another, when in truth you could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

Zelda glared at the door, cigarette holder perched in hand, and Lilith was certain that any moment now, smoke would begin billowing from her ears. “Sabrina! Let us out this instant if you would like to live to see your next birthday!” Zelda seethed, but the troublesome witch had already gone, satisfactory smirk still present on her face as she teleported herself back to the mortuary.

Lilith smirked as she regarded Zelda, realising that this was not merely an attempt to bring the two women together as friends but that darling Sabrina was playing matchmaker. Zelda really was quite beautiful when angry, and Lilith felt a slight tingle in her lower abdomen as she studied the redhead, still staring daggers at the door and smoking her cigarette, and unaware of Lilith's attentions being on her.   
"Well, Zelda, I suppose we must sit at this desk and work out all of our differences, until our mischievous little Sabrina returns.” Lilith’s smirk grew wider as Zelda looked at her abruptly, a single eyebrow raised.

“And how do you suggest we do that, My Queen?” Zelda spat sarcastically as she stubbed her cigarette out and leaned against the desk. Her face was red with rage, and she sighed and closed her eyes for a second, letting out a deep, measured breath. “Perhaps she is right. We have a responsibility to this coven, and we have been acting like petulant children.” Zelda rubbed her temple and looked to Lilith, a resigned expression on her face, and Lilith felt a pang in her chest as she realised just how tired Zelda looked, her responsibility weighting down her usually proud, erect posture.

Lilith nodded, and moved to lean against the desk beside her. “I agree, my dear.” Lilith eyed Zelda with a sudden affectionate look, and Zelda startled when Lilith placed a warm hand over her own. “I know I have given you no reason to trust me. I schemed and plotted under the coercion of Lucifer, and I’ll admit, I enjoyed it at first, so certain of the power obeying him would surely bring me. But I was wrong of course.” Lilith shook her head and chuckled cynically, her eyes welling up with tears that she was struggling to keep at bay. “He never meant to reward me at all. I was a mere puppet, and a willing one at that... But you must believe me, Zelda, I have no ulterior motives. I’ve gotten what I wanted... I’m Queen now, and no thanks to him.” Lilith sneered. “I have you to thank. You and all the Spellmans.” She was surprised when Zelda turned her hand, palm up, and took Lilith's hand in her own, a tender look in her eye.

“Lilith...” Zelda sighed, her own eyes glistening with the beginnings of tears. “We have both been subjected to injustices at the hands of men. I'll admit, it hasn’t been easy... working beside you after everything. I suppose that’s why I’ve been pushing you away, ignoring my... instincts.” Zelda blushed slightly and looked to the ground, clearing her throat, before looking up again with a hard, determined look in her eyes. “Our tormentors have gone now, and we must be the strong women that we are, work through our trauma, and rebuild what they shattered.”

Lilith smiled, genuinely at the witch realising not for the first time, but openly, how amazing the woman beside her was. She had felt a strong pull toward Zelda from the start. Even when still disguised as Mary Wardwell, and when they began working closely together, as Queen and Priestess, it became more difficult to ignore. Lilith resorted to snide comments and hardened expressions to keep Zelda at arms length, and it seemed Zelda had been doing the same, both too frightened to pin their hopes on the other after all that had happened. Lilith raised her hand, the hand not still clasped in Zelda's own, and stroked the other woman's cheek tenderly, biting her lip when Zelda's eyes slipped closed. She tucked an errant auburn curl behind Zelda's ear, and their lips met gently, tentatively, as if both scared the other might break. Zelda sighed softly, and their tongues met, the kiss deepening as both women grew braver, or perhaps just more comfortable in the other's embrace. Lilith broke the kiss, taking in Zelda's slightly laboured breathing and pink cheeks, and decided she had never seen anything more exquisite, regarding the redhead as one would a work of art. 

“Well, it seems young Sabrina got her wish...” Lilith chuckled, a blush tainting her own cheeks. “I’m almost certain the little minx was playing matchmaker when she locked that door.” Zelda rolled her eyes, but her pink lips we curled up in a smile, the first genuine smile Lilith had ever seen grace the witch's face, and it suited her, happiness. “We will not let this coven down, Zelda. And I am most looking forward to getting to know you...” Lilith's eyes roamed Zelda's body deliberately, making her arch her brow and smirk. “...better, as we do so.” Zelda chuckled and pressed a kiss to Lilith’s now only red tinged lips. “And I must admit, Dear Zelda, I could have unlocked that door from the very start.” Lilith pointed a slender finger at the lock, and a click resounded throughout the room. “But I was very curious as to where this was going to go, and I’m very glad I didn’t.” She grinned as Zelda narrowed her eyes, trying to suppress a laugh, and eventually failing, laughing loudly and shaking her head.

“You really are impossibly mischievous yourself. I can see why you and my niece get along so well.”

Lilith grinned, pulling at Zelda’s hand so she stood in front of her, still perched on the desk. She wrapped her arms around the witch's waist, and kissed her again, pouring all of herself into that kiss, hoping Zelda knew that she really had no intention of hurting her, could never dream of hurting this precious woman in her arms. Zelda's hands slid into brunette locks, and as the kiss grew more heated, Zelda pulled slightly, forcing a groan from Lilith's mouth into her own. 

“Have you two killed each other in h-" The wooden door swung open and Sabrina stopped abruptly and her eyes widened for a second, before her whole face broke out into a huge grin, as Zelda and Lilith jumped apart. Lilith’s usually perfect hair was mussed, both woman's painted lips smudged comically, pupils blown and chests heaving. “I knew it!” Just as abruptly as she entered, she left, shouting something about Ambrose owing her 20 dollars. 

Zelda and Lilith looked at each other, and burst out laughing, and with a flick of Lilith's wrist, the door slammed closed and the lock clicked. “Perhaps we should keep that locked.” Zelda smirked and merely nodded, stepping back between her Queen’s legs, and hungrily kissing her again, silently hoping for no more interruptions.


End file.
